


Sometimes, Spiders Aren't the Scariest Thing...

by ThePuellaKnightofSpace



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuellaKnightofSpace/pseuds/ThePuellaKnightofSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerome helps Morgan with a little issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Spiders Aren't the Scariest Thing...

Gerome knew Morgan to be fearless. She was known for taken down packs of Risen by herself. Bandits? They’d be gone in moments. The sheer power she inherited from her parents was enough to level armies. If she had been around in their future, Gerome mused that they would not have lost so many lives. This was the woman who for the Gods sake had stared down Walhart, the man who had conquered his and his parent’s homeland. Had stared at his sword, pointed at her throat, and _smiled_. She said it was _cute_ that he thought he could kill her. Walhart never had a prayer. She then tore at him with a wind tome. It had been terrifying. 

To say she was terrifying sometimes was utterly true. Which is why when he saw her tense up with this look of abject horror in her eyes, Gerome was surprised. He never though he would see her like that. He followed her eyes down to her chest where he thought he saw movement. He then heard a high pitched whine as he looked up to see Morgan, on the brink of tears. Confusion graced Gerome’s features as he tried to reach for her. Morgan’s whine turned into a full on shriek of fear. She then bolted. Gerome only had a few seconds to chase after her, or else he would never stand a prayer of catching up to her. Laurent had always told him that his Speed Stat sucked (whatever that meant.) 

Either way, he used the few precious moments to his advantage to locate his precious girlfriend, who he could only find based on auditory clues. All he heard was her high pitched whine, and many confused Shepherds. This was getting to be worse than Frederick’s Fanatic Fitness Hour. Eventually, he heard the whining getting closer. He had to know if had done something wrong, to cause this terrible reaction. After a few more seconds, he came outside her tent from which had the whining seemed to be coming from. Gerome took a moment to mentally steel himself, before tapping the entrance of her tent, an unspoken way of letting Morgan know he was there. Morgan poked her head out of the tent, and when she saw Gerome, grabbed him and pulled him in.

“Morgan, what in Naga’s name has gotten into you?” He knew he could have worded that more delicately, but he was never a man of delicate words and skating around others feelings. He’d leave that to his father.

“AspidergotdownmyshirtanditfeelsreallycreepyandIthoughtrunningwouldhelpbutitdidntandnowIneedyoutogetitandkillitprettyplease?” Morgan said in one breath.Gerome simply blinked a few times. Morgan had said what? She needed him to do what? His mind suddenly blanked.

“You need me to do what?” Morgan groaned.

“There is a spider down my shirt. I need you to get it out and kill it. Okay? Oh gods, it’s moving.” She tensed up again, and that is when Gerome knew she was serious. She wanted him to get of all things, a spider, out of her shirt. She wanted him to stick his hand down her shirt.

“How on Earth do you expect me to know where it is?” Gerome snapped, cheeks blazing. Morgan whimpered.

“I’ll guide your hand, okay? Please help me. I don’t know if its poisonous, and what kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend to suffer through her worst fear?” Morgan’s voice was barely above a whisper. When her lip trembled, Gerome broke. He’d never admit it, but he had wanted to do something similar to this for a long time, but had wished it was under a better context. Not removing a spider from his girlfriend’s chest.

When he stuck his hand down her shirt she gasped. “More left,” she’d say, or give him some direction. Both were so focused on the task of the spider, neither noticed the person who had walked in. “Right there!” Morgan yelled as Gerome felt a crawling through his gloves. He grabbed the thing and yanked it out. He then proceeded to throw it on the ground, and crushed it, much to the delight of Morgan.

“Love ya Gerome. Thank you for doing that for me Gerome.,” she then pulled him in for a kiss. That was when the third person cleared his throat. Morgan’s head snapped in that direction. “Father?!” She yelped in surprise. 

“You have 5 seconds to explain Gerome,” Robin said with a slight smile, while he brandished his Levin Sword. “I’m waiting.” The murderous intent in his voice was very obvious. Right at that moment, a shriek could be heard throughout the camp. Robin winced. “I’m going to deal with that, when I get back, you have some explaining to do.” He then ran off.

Morgan looked to Gerome with a solemn look. “Run. I’ll explain things to Father, but its for the best if you do your best to steer clear of him for a while, okay? I don’t know how long this’ll take, but here’s a little luck for the road.” She then kissed him on the cheek, and pushed him out of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I have contributed to the fandom! You'll also find this on my writing blog, but I wanted to cross post it here.


End file.
